Mobile devices are generally trending towards being slimmer (and even flexible), with MIMO (multiple-in-multiple-out) antennas. In such mobile devices, tuneable antennas and adaptive impedance matching techniques are important. However, for some cases, such dynamic techniques do not provide optimized radio performance. For example, device orientation, device shape, slider and/or flip position, hand position, interference between multiple radios, SAR (specific absorption rate) requirements and the like, all affect antenna performance due to resulting changes in coupling, out of tuning range, and the like.